halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaust Main Battle Tank Model-11A
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Model-11A |class=Main Battle Tank |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Main Battle Tank |counterpart= |era=*AUR-Remnant War *Necros War |affiliation=Machina Federation }} Like most all races, the Machina see themselves as the creators of their own destiny, but their technological know-how and engineering disposition allows this idea to unfold in an uncanny fashion, with each individual creating their own weapons, vehicles, equipment, and anything else they need or desire. However, while this amount of inconceivable diversity generates awe among other races, a con of the process is that exact replacements can only be fashioned by either the original creator or one of the cyborgs best machinists. Therefore, in regards to the standing military and particularly during times of war, the Federation calls on the largest workshops within the Lineages to create standardized and easily modifiable equipment for the armed forces. A prime example of this is the Gaust Main Battle Tank Model-11A, colloquially dubbed the Knight MBT, a vehicle primarily used within the Machina Army and sometimes by the Wild Seven Special Forces Division. Serving in a role very similar to that of the UNSC Scorpion MBT, the Knight is superior in numerous fashions, including the standard, 105mm turreted gun that it mounts and the much more powerful engine that grants increased speed in conjunction with two independent tread racks. Designed by the Gaust Lineage, the Knight favors balance over other factors, making sure that the cannon and speed are also covered by a modular, secondary turret, a gunner position, and a Lance Point Defence weapon system, with the large, box-like middle protected by a sufficient amount of armor that would not compromise speed and maneuverability. Despite this outlook on balance, the Gaust were not lax in their modification options either, and the Knight sports a host of other modular sections, the secondary turret position's ability to be exchanged for things like a remote operation device, satellite uplink or search light being only the first of many. Other modular positions include the secondary gunner hatch, side mounts, nausea seat, and both the aft and forward equipment mounts: the high number of modular attachments is staggering, with the gunner hatch alone being capable of mounting over twenty different turrets, with additional options including optional gunshields, full covers, rear plating or energy shielding, as well several of the weapons being capable of mounting optional one-round grenade launchers. Because of this vast amount of versatility, several variations of the Knight have become increasingly popular, enough to be officially named variants by the authors of the 2621 edition Machina Federation Armed Forces Manual. The top three variants were named as the Baron, armed with a coaxial secondary turret, a grenade-launcher gunner mount, a mine plow, and armor upgrades; the Samurai, with a larger engine mounted in the aft, a fusion cannon gunner mount, and forward ramming gear; and lastly, the Master-at-Arms, modified with side mounted passenger seats, a laser rifle gunner mount, a heavy machine gun attached to the gunner seat, and heavier armor across the tank. Originally designed and put into operation in 2597, the Knight MBT would not see extensive use due to the Federation's lack of need at the time, as heavy vehicles were ineffective in the small-scale harassment of the Kig-yar Pirates and anti-alien Human factions. However, when the AUR ramped up its war with the Covenant Remnants after the Battle of Kanna, production of the Knight was increased for use in the conflict: by the advent of the Necros War, the Knight accounted for 40% of all tanks within the armed forces, both factory manufactured and personally created. Modular Sections *Turret Secondary Position: The turret mounts a secondary mounting for a support system :*Remote Operated TOW: Gives the Commander the ability to reach out and 'touch' a tank. :*Sat Uplink: Allows the tank to use satellite Communication :*Search Light: Turreted Search Light to scan the darkness for enemies, but makes the tank vulnerable to attack. *Secondary Gunner Hatch: Despite the armament of the tank, it has close blind spots which can be covered by a good deal of heavy fire power :*Pintle Mounted Heavy Storm Rifle: A Pintle Mounted Gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close-medium defence against infantry. :*Pintle Mounted Fusion Cannon: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for incredibly close range defence against armoured vehicles :*Pintle Mounted Flame Projector: A Pintle Mounted gun with optional gunshield, which offers protection and the reduction of visibility. Useful for close defence against infantry :*Pintle Mounted .50 Caliber Machine Gun: A rapid-fire heavy machine capable of mowing down enemy infantry and light armor at close to medium range with ease. Optional gunshield which offers protection at the expense of visibility *Forward Mount :*Extra Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with heavy, performance reducing Kreigor made armoured plates :*Ballistic Armour: The Tank can be outfitted with Gaust made None Explosive Reactive Armour that can make the tank a even more formidable vehicle against shaped charged weapons. :*Dozer Blade: A Dozer blade for shifting rubble :*Mineplow: A Mine plow for moving through mined territory *Aft Mount *Side Mounts *Nausea Seat Popular Variants *Baron (Model-11A2) *Samurai (Model-11A3) *Master-at-Arms (Model-11A4) *Cavalier *Lord *King *Duke *Viscount Quotes Gallery File:Walker_vs_Tanks.jpg|Three Knight MBTs engage a Necros Despot Command Walker See Also *'Fondera Infantry Support Vehicle Model-13' *'Kreigor Heavy Battle Tank Model-29B' *'Gaust Light Battle Tank Model-51C' *'Benvora Ultra Light Tank Model-1'